Pursuit
by misschosaku
Summary: On a dark night, a woman flees from a party, ready to throw herself off a cliff if necessary-if only to escape. One-shot.


And she was running, running…ready to throw herself off the terrifying point if need be-if only to escape…to be free…

She was close-so close-when suddenly the great black form above her gave a great shudder and plummeted swiftly to the ground, landing only a few feet away. The form sat up straight, then crumpled, collapsing as it turned back into a man. She leaned forward, wondering why he had stopped, what had halted the chase. She inched towards him.

The man on the ground raised his head feebly. She stopped, struck by a sudden realization. She knew not where it came from, only that it was true. "You're dying!" she exclaimed, shocked.

The man in front of her grimaced slightly, then smiled. "But you're safe," he said softly.

This confused her. "Why did you chase me if you were going to-" she could not bring herself to say the word.

"To keep you safe."

"I don't understand," she said slowly. "Why did you chase me if…if this would happen to you?"

The man coughed harshly, then spoke. "I knew… you'd… run… towards the cliff…knew you'd run off…you would fall…you'd die if you fell…I couldn't let…that…happen." He gasped.

Amazed, she stared at him. "You chased me-even though you knew you would die fro holding an animal form that long-to prevent my…death?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yes. Your life is…to me…more important than my own…" he broke off coughing. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, holding it out to him. He took it, coughed into it, then resumed, pausing every so often to cough again. "You are more important to me than anything," he went on. "I love you…I have always…loved you. You thought perhaps…I wished to marry you for…your looks…your position…your wealth…but no. I love you. I have…always loved you. And…that is why…I…chased you. I did not want you…to…die…"

Overcome by emotion, and for some reason she could not understand, she reached out a hand to the dying man. He grasped it weakly. Suddenly she felt a strong emotion course through her, and she realized that she did feel something for this man-this man who now lay dying because of her-after all.

"No," she said softly, urgently. The stronger, with more conviction: "No, you're not going to die!"

This brought a trace of a smile to his face, and he tried faintly to raise himself up on an arm. "You are mistaken. It is too late. I am already dying."

"No!" she cried, pain coursing through her. "No, you can't! I won't let you die!"

He laughed hoarsely, then coughed again. "Oh? And why is that?"

She inched forward the last few feet, closing the distance until she was right beside him. "Because…I love you…"

Whatever he may have been expecting, it was certainly not this, for his eyes widened, and he stared at her in disbelief. After a long moment, he spoke. "Then why did you run?"

"Because I was foolish. Because I didn't realize it in time. I have only just realized what you mean to me-and I will not lose you now."

She leaned forward hesitantly…slowly…and then her lips touched his, and she kissed him, holding him tightly, willing him to live. He kissed her back, reaching one hand up to trace her face, then fell back and lay still.

"No!" she cried, her tears streaming freely down her face. "No!" She fell to the ground beside him, his hand clasped in hers, willing it not to be true. Willing him to be alive.

She fell asleep there, on the hard rock, her face pressed against his chest.

When she came to, she was lying in a bed, in an elegant room, and a man in a white robe stood beside her. A doctor.

"Oh, good," the doctor said. "You're awake. He'll be wanting to see you."

Her heart rose. "He's alive?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes, and he swears it was all your doing, my lady. He says you saved him."

She sat up. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. He hasn't left your door since he awoke."

The doctor went to the door, and opened it to admit a man. The man ran to her, fell to his knees by her bed, and clasped her hand.

"You're alive!" he cried.

She smiled. "You're alive."

Neither of them noticed the doctor quietly leave the room.

"You saved me," the man at her side whispered. "How?"

"We saved each other," she said softly, smiling down at him. Then, softer, she added: "I love you."

He stood. He took her in his arms. And his lips came down on hers.


End file.
